Letters to Arthur
by RadioSlug
Summary: Ten letters. Ten letters sealed with love. Ten letters lie on a dust covered desk in a room exempt from time. USUK
1. Chapter 1

Dear Arthur,

It's been a few days since I last saw you. I just wanted to say that I miss you so much it hurts. But of course I'm sure it's just because I'm used to seeing you every day and now I can't see you at all. I love you.

Love,

Alfred


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Arthur,

It's the first day of summer! I'm going swimming with Matthew and Francis later, it won't be the same without you, though. I'm going to get so sunburned, I haven't been outside in months because of the cold. But anyway, I still miss you just as much as the first day. I love you.

Love,

Alfred


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Arthur,

Just thought I might write you, I've been missing you a lot. You should see your garden, the flowers are beautiful this year, and there are so many too, I've been taking care of them in your stead. I don't sit out there much anymore, it just doesn't feel right when you're not beside me.

Love,

Alfred


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Arthur,

It's so hot where I'm at, I'm melting. I hope where you're at isn't too hot for you, I know how much you hate the heat. I remember you always complaining about it, but still standing out and tending your garden. It's still beautiful, there are so many blossoms. I haven't been able to sit out there for the past few days, though. I just can't bring myself to do it. Not without you. I love you.

Love,

Alfred


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Arthur,

Hey, did you know there is a law in France that lets you marry a dead person if you were engaged before the time of the other person's death? That's so crazy, Francis told me about it the other day. Well, it makes sense for the country of love to have laws that let love pass even the barrier of death. I wonder if anyone has ever done it...I sure there have been, with how passionate the French are.

Love,

Alfred


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Arthur,

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I even miss your terrible cooking. I miss that petrified sofa stuffing that you called scones, I would even drink some of your tea. If you ever came back and made it for me, I would drink every drop. If it was made by you, I think I could stomach it.

Love,

Alfred


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Arthur,

It's starting to get cold again, unfortunately. Your flowers aren't going to be there for very much longer. I've lost weight over the summer, you'd be proud, I stopped eating as much as I used to. Oh, Francis wanted told me he missed you. Can you believe it?! I guess he didn't hate you as much as he let on, haha.

Love,

Alfred


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Arthur,

The longer I spend away from you, the more my heart aches. If I think about it too much, it gets hard for me to breathe. I miss you so much, I'm not myself without you. I miss you more than anything in my life. I love you more than I have anyone else.

Love,

Alfred


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Arthur,

It's the dead of winter now, your garden is gone for the year, but don't be sad, it'll be back next year. And you Hero will be there to take care of it for you. I miss lying next to you when we sleep, feeling my arms around you, waking up to the smell of your hair in my face, I even miss those thick eyebrows you think are so atrocious. I'm not lying when I say they're cute on you. I love you, I hope you remember that.

Love,

Alfred


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Arthur,

I can't keep writing your letters anymore, I'm sorry. Matthew is concerned about my health, I just miss you so much, it's killing me. He tells me that I need to come to terms with the fact that you're not coming back. It's just so hard to not be able to see your face. He tells me I'm just fooling myself, giving myself false hope. I just can't get my heart to believe that you're gone. But I need to stop, everyone is worried.

So, I guess this is goodbye.

I love you so much, I need you to remember that. I'll always love you and no one else.

Love,

Alfred


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred laid the ten sealed envelopes on the desk of the musty old study. Everything was how it was since the last time Arthur was in it-the papers scattered around the room, the teacup sat on its porcelain saucer, even the chair was in same spot since the last time the Englishman scooted back to get up.

There the ten envelopes would stay. Their pages scrawled words of meaning that would never be read, hundreds of darkened tear marks stained the paper and smudged the writing.

Ten letters sealed with love so pure and true that it seemed to transcend the barrier of death.

Ten letters filled with the feeling of now being incomplete without the party addressed at the writer's side.

Ten letters addressed to and from the same place, never meant to reach the postman.

Ten letters lie on a dust covered desk in a room exempt from time, never to change in the slightest, always to be locked away from all but those who had the key to unlock it.

Alfred paused at the doorway on his way out, hand on the knob. He looked over his shoulder, and whispered just a handful of words before shutting the door, pitching the room in black.

'I love you. I miss you.'


End file.
